


Jesień

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [47]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem tęskni się za Ziemią</p><p>Prompt 47. "Jesień"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesień

Gdy John po raz pierwszy znalazł ten obraz nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Zwykłe pożółkłe drzewa, czerwona trawa, zachód słońca. Zwykły obraz jesieni. Ale gdy zaczął natrafiać na to coraz częściej w rzeczach swojego partnera, nabrał pewnych podejrzeń.

Tego dnia nie powiedział Rodneyowi gdzie lecą. To miała być niespodzianka. Chyba się udała, biorąc pod uwagę zdumieni naukowca.

\- To jedyne miejsce, która znalazłem, a wyglądem przypomina ziemską jesień – przyznał.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? Kocham jesień, a na Atlantydzie nie ma podziału na pory roku. Tęskniłem za tym.

John jedynie przybliżył się i pocałował go. W końcu byli tu, by nie musiał tęsknić.


End file.
